Malas decisiones
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Sakura ha tomado malas decisiones a lo largo de su vida, ya sea lo que dijo o lo que hizo al final se terminó arrepintiendo. La siguiente decisión que tome será otra ¿mala decisión? [PAUSADA]
1. Chapter 1

Sakura sabía que no era fuerte, más bien era débil. En muchas ocasiones se arrepintió por lo que hizo o lo que dijo. Aún se lamentaba por lo que había dicho a Naruto sobre lo de traer de vuelta a Sasuke, esa había sido una mala decisión.

Aun recordaba ese día, se veía patética rogándole que lo trajera de vuelta cuando ella misma no lo pudo detener, encargándoselo a esa tarea a alguien más, no era un perro lo que debía traer, era una persona que por su propio medio abandono la aldea, no era tan fácil. Y esas palabras que había dicho por impotencia y si se le podría llamar amor le hicieron prometer a Naruto algo que iba a cumplir aun si le costara la vida en el proceso.

No podía permitir que haga algo así, pero él lo iba a hacer a pesar de las suplicas, además de que ya no lo hacía por ella y lo hacía por él. No obstante todo empezó por su culpa y se arrepentía, es por eso que ahora no podía dejarle todo en sus manos. Sin embargo si ella iba sola a buscarle iba a tener los mismos resultados como el había tenido con el grupo de búsqueda.

A causa de eso estuvo pensando detenidamente todo y reflexionando, llegando a la conclusión de que si Sasuke buscaba a su hermano para vengarse por lo que hizo y matarlo; Entonces si ella encontraba primero a Itachi Uchiha y lo mataba. Éste ya no tendría razón para su venganza y volvería de nuevo a la aldea (Por supuesto nunca debería enterarse de que ella misma lo había matado por las dudas de que quede resentido y la odie por toda la eternidad)

También era cierto que es mejor decirlo que hacerlo.

Eso explica la situación que tenía Sakura de estar enfrente de Itachi y su compañero tiburón a punto de matarla. En esos momentos se arrepentía por todo, era mejor no haber abandonado Konoha y tampoco hubiera hecho una total idiotez queriendo ser una heroína tratando de salvar a Sasuke matando a Itachi, como si la misión que ella misma se había encomendado fuera de rango D.

Si, se lamentaba completamente, viéndose como una presa a punto de ser cazada tratando de ver las posibilidades de escapar y como sabe que no las tiene, solo le queda ver al cazador esperando que se apiade de su alma.

Esos ojos oscuros como la noche se quedaría grabada en su mente, esos mismos ojos eran como lo de Sasuke y posiblemente seria lo último que vería.

Y sin apartar su vista en su intensa mirada, en ese momento estaba segura que lo que había hecho no era más que otras de sus malas decisiones.


	2. Chapter 2

—Sasuke_kun —había dicho Sakura con los ojos cerrados. Prácticamente lo había gritado, no lo dijo esperando que mágicamente el susodicho apareciera y la salvara, pero tenía que intentar decir algo antes de que la maten.

Abrió lentamente los ojos al sentir que ninguna extremidad fue afectada por un ataque. Encontrándose con Itachi mirándola expectante seguramente esperando que continuara. Trago saliva y trato de articular algo pero sus constantes latidos y sus extremidades temblando no era de buena ayuda. Cerro sus puños tratando de recuperar valor y clavo sus uñas en la palma de la mano para no acobardarse.

—Quiero unirme a Akatsuki—le dijo aun mirando esos ojos que parecía que atravesaban su cuerpo. Todavía no había activado el Sharingan seguramente pensando que no era rival para él.

— ¿la mato? —pregunto su compañero tiburón y Sakura lo miro de reojo con un leve escalofrió y volvió a fijar su mirada en Itachi.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto con voz calmada Uchiha dirigiéndose a Sakura ignorando a su compañero.

—Por Sasuke_kun —dijo luego de unos segundos intentando antes que su voz no salga quebrada ni nerviosa— no lo podemos encontrar y si lo hacemos fallamos al capturarlo pero él te busca y si estoy cerca tuyo, lo estaré de Sasuke_kun.

— ¿traicionarías a tu familia, compañeros, amigos y tu aldea?... ¿por él? ¿Por un ninja renegado? —le pregunto y ella asintió.

—Lo haría todo por Sasuke_kun —pronuncio sin ningún atisbo de duda en su voz, porque ella lo haría, hasta matar al hermano de su amado.

—sabes que nosotros somos una organización que queremos capturar los Jinchuriki ¿no? —Le dijo y como respuesta ella asintió— tu amigo es uno de ellos ¿lo traicionarías a él? —Y ella de nuevo asintió— De todas maneras, es inútil para nuestra organización una chica débil como tú —añadió rechazando su petición.

—Puedo curarlos, soy una ninja médico, no soy muy fuerte pero puedo ayudarlos si ustedes me ayudan —le dijo rápidamente esperando que acepten.

Sorpresivamente, Itachi se acercó velozmente a Sakura quedando muy cerca de su rostro. Cortándole la respiración.

— ¿estas segura? —Le pregunto y como las otras veces asintió— Bien —pronuncio y alzo un kunai arriba de su cabeza donde su banda estaba colocada y le trazo una línea en el símbolo de la hoja tachándolo.

—Ahora eres una de los nuestros, así que si nos traicionas... —le dijo y antes de decir lo último apoyo el Kunai en su delgado y fino cuello— te matare.

Al decirle eso se dio la vuelta seguido de su compañero quien le dirigió una mirada a Sakura antes de marcharse. Ella al recuperarse por la sorpresa, los siguió, mientras veía la espalda de Itachi en la distancia. Sabía que tenía que trazar un plan para matarlo y todos los elementos relacionados con la medicina la ayudarían. Por un instante se sintió orgullosa de ella misma, porque al significar de que un charco de su propia sangre no se encontraba a su alrededor y ahora formaba parte de Akatsuki, es que al menos había hecho algo bien y fue lo de dar buenos argumentos.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura se dio cuenta que al no taparle los ojos o hacerle algo para evitar saber la ubicación de la morada mientras se dirigían en dirección hacia la guarida, es que esas palabras que le había dicho si la traicionaba, la cumplían al pie de la letra.

En el camino no se dijeron mucho, al menos Itachi no dijo, solo pregunto su nombre, se presentó y ahí termino la conversación. Al menos Kisame (como le dijo que se llamaba) era muy conversador, pero Sakura en esas condiciones realmente no tenía mucha ganas de hablar.

—Sabes, perdón por querer matarte —Se disculpó Kisame.

—No importa, suele pasar —Le contesto con una especie de sonrisa. No podía sonreír sinceramente porque realmente le importaba, casi se muere de un infarto en ese momento.

Tenía sus nervios a flor de piel y que le hablara como si fuera su amigo de toda la vida, no le ayudaba a quitarse su nerviosismo. Solo se dedicaba a asentir o dedicarse a decir solo un "ya veo" cada vez que le contaba algo. Era bueno tener una aliado y pensó que sería bueno hacerse amigo de él, pero al menos hasta pasar la etapa de la presentación con los otros miembros de Akatsuki quería silencio absoluto, así podía preparase para actuar relajada y tranquila.

Al llegar hacia esa cueva, inhalo profundo y exhalo antes de entrar.

En solo unos segundos, se quedó estática, nunca pensó que solo al dar unos cuantos pasos, vería a todos (probablemente) los miembros de la organización, su relajación que había preparado todo el camino se fue por el drenaje, su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente y podía sentir la piel de gallina, ahí reunidos la hacían sentir como un cordero en una manada de lobos. La miraron no muy amistosamente, la presentaron, se presentaron y la ignoraron.

Luego de esa "presentación" Itachi la llevo a lo que sería su habitación que por cierto era pequeña y le dijo que se quedara hasta que le dé órdenes. Y ahí se percató que parecía más una sirvienta o una esclava que una compañera de su equipo. Estaba bien no confiar y ella no lo hacía, pero debía admitir que esto había sido un mal comienzo.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura se encontraba encerrada en esa habitación al menos hace una hora, dedicándose solamente a observar las cuatro paredes, mientras que subida en la cama y apoyando su espalda en la pared esperaba con aburrimiento que alguien viniera por ella.

El motivo era que tenía hambre, en un principio no había tenido mucho problema en quedarse en su habitación a solas así podía planear la estrategia tranquilamente, pero que su estómago gruñera cada dos minutos lo hacía insoportable.

Además que planear y preparar todo era algo que resultaba casi imposible ya que le habían sacado todas sus pertenencias, pero también había algunas que se quedó consigo.

Se tanteo su abdomen y efectivamente se encontraba ahí el líquido con el veneno y debajo de su pecho tenía guardada una inyección paralizante. Tenía que pensar cuidadosamente su uso. Suspiro nuevamente al escuchar su estómago gruñir.

—Ya cálmate estómago, seguramente las personas malas te darán de comer —Le dijo, mientras le daba palmadas suaves.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y Sakura al dirigir la mirada se encontró con la de Itachi, con una expresión divertida en su rostro.

—Así que debo suponer que los miembros de Akatsuki son las personas malas —Le dijo sin apartar su mirada y ella por su parte se avergonzaba por haberla descubierto en ese estado.

—Dejar a una chica encerrada en una habitación sin dejarle algo de comer es muy malo —Repuso desviando la mirada.

—Yo no te deje encerrada, solo te dije que no tenías permitido salir —Le explico apoyándose al marco de la puerta.

— ¡Es lo mismo! —Exclamo chocando sus ojos verdes con los ojos negros— y dime ¿Qué pasaba si yo salía y tú me encontrabas?

—No deberías haber salido—Le dijo sin contestarle realmente a la pregunta.

— ¿Y si quería ir al baño?, saben esta habitación 4x4 se le olvido ese detalle—Siguió quejándose.

—No tenía planeado una nueva integrante de Akatsuki... —Le dijo— Si quieres puedes mudarte a mi habitación —Añadió mirándola y Sakura desviaba la mirada roja de la vergüenza.

— ¡No! e-está bien e-esta habitación, v-viéndolo b-bien es acogedora—Balbuceó nerviosa y aún ruborizada. En cambio él soltó una carcajada.

—Bien cómo quieres, te pierdes la oportunidad —Repuso— La comida está servida, eso es lo que vine a decirte —Le dijo yéndose.

Después de que Itachi se retirara, Sakura se palmeo la frente por idiota, en su mente se repetía las palabras de Itachi.

"Te pierdes la oportunidad"

Era una idiota y eso explicaba la marca de su mano por toda su frente, la oportunidad pasaba enfrente suyo y ¿Qué hacía?

Rechazarlo y por eso se arrepentía completamente. Bien podría estar bromeando, pero al menos si era más sexy o seductora, tendría el valor de proponérselo o en este caso aceptarlo.

¿Era tarde para reclamar la oportunidad? ¿Era tarde para cambiar de opinión?

Suspiro nuevamente y levantándose de la cama atravesó la puerta que Itachi dejo semiabierta. Debía olvidar lo que había pasado hace unos minutos, porque ya había pasado y no podía cambiarlo. Sin embargo aun seguía molesta consigo misma, lo que ocasionaba que de nuevo se golpeara la frente, y todo por dejar ir una buena oportunidad.


End file.
